The Hand That Feeds
by rashelle1989
Summary: Elena has a rare condition. It's not medical. It's not spiritual. It's heridity. But being which she is, has it's pro's. The Winchester boys worked with Elena for a while until things went sour. Now, they need her help. Dean needs her help...
1. Keeping In Step

**A/N: So, I know I have a tendacy to write too many stories at the same time, then clamp up with writers block or my comp dies. But I heart these boys. They rock my world. I was brought up by a family heavily superstitious and I love how the show captures all cultures! Anyway, I'll be putting links up soon to show what my OC's look like!**

**TIMELINE: Just bfeore season 2 ep 17 "HEART". There will be various flashbacks, but I'll include which episode that is so it makes more sense. It gets confusing sometimes...**

**WARNINGS:  
- WILL CONTAIN NAUGHTY LANGUAGE  
- SEXY TIME**

Besides that, I do not own anyone or anything from Supernatural - although, I'd happily take Dean home with me...

* * *

The Hand That Feeds

_You're keeping in step  
In the line  
Got your chin held high and you feel just fine  
Because you do  
What you're told  
But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold _

Elena lowered her torso towards her legs and swung her body back up into a body roll. Red and yellow lights flickered over her almost naked body as she swayed sexily to the beat of heavy bass and synthesizers. She arched her back against the cool, metal pole in the middle of the podium. Just like a cat having its ear scratched, she let out a small mew.

_Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?  
_  
She could feel the hungry, male eyes on her. Eyeing her taunt, toned legs. Her round, plump ass. The soft curve of her perky breasts under a red lacy push up bra. It was like any other night. They could watch. Only watch.

Grinding her ass into the pole as she slithered down, she gave a flutter of her eyes as the slob sitting up front leaned forward to put a five dollar bill in her g-string. Crawling on her hands a knees, she turned so her backside was right there for him to touch -

Quick as a fox, she snatched the note up and placed it in her bra.

"You know the rules, Jerry," Elena cooed while strutting back to the pole, "I saw your open palm. No touching or I'll have to get Diesel again."

Jerry grinned. "I know Honey, but I can't help myself sometimes! You're just so…alluring!"

Elena smiled at Jerry, a regular she had known for almost two years. He was harmless. But rules were rules.

_What if this whole crusade's  
A charade  
And behind it all there's a price to be paid  
For the blood  
On which we dine  
Justified in the name of the holy and the divine  
_

"I know pops," she replied over the music, "but you know the rules. And I'm sure you don't want Diesel roughin' you up again, hm?"

Jerry nodded and sat back into his seat.

Chuckling to herself, she continued her provocative swaying around, against and on the pole. The coolness from the metal made goosebumps rise over her body.

_Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?  
_

Her mouth watered and she swallowed hard. This song always made those memories flood her conscious like there was no tomorrow. How long had it been since she had spoke, no, seen them? How long had it been since she had seen _him_? Months. Several very long months.

_So naive  
I keep holding on to what I want to believe  
I can see  
But I keep holding on and on and on and on  
_

It was a complicated situation. Not only did she miss them, but she couldn't stand him. Where there was ONE Winchester, there was another.

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?_

She wound herself around the pole then using her arms and legs, hauled herself to the top almost like it was effortless. Tightening her thighs, she let her torso fall back and slowly slid down to the bottom. Cat calls and cheers erupted from the crowded room.

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?_

Eyes becoming stern, she scissored her legs out and landed in the splits at the base of the pole. More cheers.

Grinning seductively, she swung her legs around and now leaned on both knees grinding against the pole.

"That's one lucky pole", someone called out.

She chuckled.

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?_

Then she smelt it. That smell of leather, faded cologne and salt.

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?_

Not letting her routine falter, she continued dancing while scanning the crowd. There were over three hundred people in _Johnny__'__s Joint _on a Friday night, and it was a small joint. Elena could recognise almost every regulars scent. She could smell all the arousal in the air, the alcohol, the awful stench of drugs and old age.

She was the only one in the entire strip joint that could truly _smell_ what was around her. Her incisors threatened to lengthen. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down and keep looking.

_Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?_

-

"Are you sure she would be here?" Sam asked, his voice hesitant as he eyed the people around him. Bikies, old lonely men, huge bouncers, naked women. Just to name a few.

Dean slapped him on the shoulder, "Sammy, this is my kind of scene. The music is a bit lame, but the entertainment! How could you complain?"

They stood by the bar and Dean ushered for the bartender.

"What can I get you?" The large, tattooed man asked.

"We're looking for someone", Dean replied over the music.

The bartender rose a brow at him. "Everyone comes here looking for _someone_." His eyes drifted to the women.

Dean smirked. "To be more specific, we're looking for a girl who goes under the name 'Honey'."

"She's right there."

Turning, Dean's eyes landed on the scantly clad stripper grinding against the pole in the centre of the room. Her eyes were steadily on him, fully aware of his presence.

Sam turned his attention from the topless waitress winking at him. "Dean, did you find out if she was here?"

Dean didn't reply. His eyes were wide but his jaw was clenched. Frowning, Sam turned and realised what he was staring at.

"Oh my god, Dean!" Sam shouted. "What the hell is she doing up there!"

Dean didn't break eye contact. Her lips curled into a smile and he could have sworn she flashed him a bit of fang.

"Girl's got moves. Bet she makes a pretty penny here."

Sam shoved Dean. "Dude, she's practically our baby sister! I don't want weirdo's putting money in her -"

There was a shout, followed by a plump man crashing into a table. 'Honey' had landed a swift elbow to his face. He had tried to climb up and touch her. Rules were rules.

Just as the man was gathering himself, a large bouncer arrived and practically hauled him out the back door.

Sam and Dean watched as 'Honey' scooped up the money she had earned and strutted down the catwalk. Just as she was about to disappear behind the curtain, she looked over her shoulder, her dark eyes studying Dean and Sam. Then she was gone.

Amused, Dean looked at Sam. "You were saying?"

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm a sucker for sexy, stripper, 'Nancy-from-Sin City' type of girls. Any friendly feed back is welcome :)**

**NOTES:  
- Elena hasn't seen Dean and Sam since the end of January 07, 'HUNTED' season 2, ep 10.  
- It is now roughly early April 07, entering the ep 17 'HEART'**


	2. The Rooster

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a long chapter. It gives a bit more insight. And I'll be putting a time-line up soon, so you get an idea about when this is happening.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Elena quickly made her way to the side of the stage and told Diesel to let the two men by the bar past and to her dressing room. Diesel nodded.

Heart pounding, palms sweaty, Elena placed the money in the cup of her bra and rested her hands on the edge of her make-up counter. Her eyes lifted to her reflection in the mirror.

The sudden excitement in seeing them had sent her primal instincts into overdrive. Opening her mouth, her incisors were dripping with saliva. Her normally dark eyes were starting to turn a greenish-yellow. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she centred herself.

She slowed her heart rate to 'human' and focused on her 'human' needs and not her 'other' needs. Slowly and steady, she opened her eyes and was satisfied.

Her nose twitched as their scent neared. Turning so she could lean against her counter, the door opened and there they were.

Dean and Sam Winchester.

"Dean. Sam." Her voice was steady.

Sam couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Get over here!"

Laughing, Elena jumped up and hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you! It's been forever! What have you been doing?"

"Same old, same old."

"Hunting, I presume", Elena confirmed with a nod.

"What about you?" Sam asked enthusiastically.

She rose a perfectly shaped brow at him. Sam stepped back, realising that she had been out there dancing only moments ago.

"Oh," he scratched at his head, "so, how did you get into that? The transition between hunting and go-go dancing isn't very clear."

Elena gave him a playful punch. "Why do you think I chose this? In almost no way does it relate to hunting."

"Hunting gives you morals."

Elena turned her attention to Dean. His scent was overwhelming her but she would not let it show on her features.

"It's nice to see you too, Dean," she crossed her arms then sarcastically snapped, "thanks for keeping in contact."

"You're the one who ran out on us!" Dean heatedly retorted.

"Excuse me? Don't even get me started on why or _whom_ made me leave!"

"You wanna' talk this out, hm? Because I can walk all over -"

"Dean!" Sam interrupted loudly.

Elena's jaw was clenched tightly, her eyes dark and furious. Dean looked equally angered, his eyes staring daggers at the petite girl in front of him.

There she stood, her breasts pushed up to her collar bone, a green note jutting out of the left cup. Her arms were crossed underneath them, only accentuating the fullness even more. She stood with her hip jutting out, only drawing more attention to the tiny piece of material she called 'panties'. Dean could see the 'string' in her reflection behind her.

He huffed. Her glare only intensified.

"We need your help", Sam broke the silence.

Her expression softened and she replied, "What for? I make enough money here. I'm not sure if I wanna return to hunting."

"A lot has happened while you've been away," Sam continued, "But something big is happening. Something is coming and we need your help."

"Lilith." The horrible name escaped her lips.

"Yeah, amongst other things." Dean added.

Elena sighed. "I got your email, Sam. And I've spoken to Bobby. I'm not sure how my…problem, could remotely help. It simply got in the way last time."

"This is the mother of all problems, Lena," Sam warmly used her nickname like old times, "and with your help…Dad would have wanted you to be with us on this."

Elena sat back against the counter and rubbed her head. She had known about their father's death. Sammy had been in contact with her regularly. She knew about the rise of Lilith and about every single demon they brought down. Elena knew everything.

Sam's cell phone broke the silence. He quickly ducked outside to answer.

Dean stood with his hands in his leather jacket pockets. Elena lifted her head to look at him. His hair always seemed to sit in the right place, whether he had done it or not. His blue-hazel eyes steadily watched her like a predator. She knew that in one of the pockets he was holding a gun. She had known these boys long enough and that was just a fact. Dean had a chiselled jaw, high cheek bones and a deep voice that reeked of sarcasm and flirtatious blabber. It made him appealing to women. Twenty-six and a complete fuckwit.

"You gonna keep perving on me or we gonna take it to another level?" He smirked at her.

Elena scoffed. "I wouldn't call it perving, _Dean_. Just checking that all your appendages are sitting in the right place. But, looks like you still have a penis on your forehead."

"Ha. Very funny. If I remember correctly, you're the limp one who bailed on us. I'm hard as rock, princess." Dean clicked his tongue.

Elena lifted herself from the counter and gave a bemused smile. "Hard as rock, hm? Would that be because you have a half naked woman in the room?"

She turned on an angle, ensuring that he couldn't catch her reflection in the mirror as she reached behind and unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. Several notes of money floated like a falling feather.

Dean rose his brow in surprise. She looked over her shoulder at him as she reached over and slipped on a large button up shirt. The back of it hung just below her backside and the cuffs fell past her hands. Elena faced him as she slowly did each button up.

"Elena: 10 points. Dean: zero," she gave a small smile, "ouch!"

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You better watch yourself, sunshine."

Sam re-entered and close the door behind him. "That was Bobby," he explained, "wants us to meet him at a local pub so we can discuss the next part of the plan."

"Plan?" Elena blinked.

"_You _were the first part of the plan", Dean replied.

Elena kicked her heels off and pulled some low-cut jeans on. Reaching into a bag, she pulled some socks and joggers out and quickly put them on.

"When is he arriving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow evening, most likely," Sam answered, "he's got a bit of a drive to get here."

"You got a place around here?" Dean asked as they left _Johnny__'__s Joint _through the back exit.

"We haven't seen each other in months and you already wanna come back to mine?" Elena was pushing his buttons, "I bet it isn't for coffee, either."

"Lena," Sam scolded, "don't encourage him. It's worse enough that you two have issues to get through."

"Oh, Sammy," she cooed as they headed towards the Impala, "this is how adults play."

Dean chuckled.

Sam ignored her comment. "Just remember that I could crush you with my foot, midget. Now, directions to your place, please!"

"Shot gun, biz-atch!" Elena shouted.

-

"How did you land such a nice apartment? Even our old house wasn't as nice as this!" Sam exclaimed as they stood outside her apartment block.

Elena shrugged. "Worked hard," she grinned, "Take from the rich, keep it all for moi."

The three of them began the climb up the stairs. Thankfully, she only lived on the second floor.

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked.

"A while," she replied while finding her keys, "it's a new building. No previous deaths on the site. No hidden Indian burials. Just a nice, new building…"

She suddenly became quiet. Slowly, she lifted her hand and gently pushed her door open.

"Someone broke in", she whispered.

Sam and Dean immediately pulled their guns out - Dean with a standard shotgun and Sam with a sawn-off shotgun.

Elena kneeled and flipped her 'Welcome' mat over. The salt she had lined the cracks with had been blown away.

"Step back," Dean instructed, "we'll go in first."

Elena stood, shaking her head. "No, they aren't here anymore. I can't smell them here."

Her eyes became wide and she burst through the door.

"Barkley?!"

Dean and Sam followed, guns still held high and all senses alert.

Her living room had been searched through, but nothing was particularly thrown about.

"Barkley!" She called out again.

There was a soft sound of a bell and a 'meow'.

Elena gave a huge sigh and scooped the cat into her arms. "Oh, thank god! You poor thing! You look terrified."

It meowed again.

"Really? Did they take anything?"

Dean and Sam stared at Elena as she talked to her pet cat as if it could speak English.

"Dude, she's having a conversation with a -" Elena cut Sam off.

"The only thing taken was a _Johnny__'__s Joint _card on my fridge," she petted her cat fondly, "also, all Barkley knows is that whatever came in, came in through the bathroom window and used a magazine to fan the salt away."

Dean gave her a dubious stare then asked, "And you got that from a _cat_?!"

"This cat is the reincarnation of my grandfather," she rolled her eyes at him as if it were the dumbest thing he had ever asked, "show him some respect."

Dean sank into the couch. Elena was gathering some necessities and Sam was checking the rest of her apartment for any clues or anything they could use in the near future.

Barkley sat on the coffee table, his large dark eyes staring, studying Dean. Dean sighed, picking up the cat and sitting it next to him. It merely rearranged itself, rubbed it's face on his leg then continued to stare up at Dean.

"Same eyes", he murmured to himself as he scratched the cats chin.

"Dean, she has possibly the most extensive range of paranormal literature that I've ever seen!" Sam said excitedly from the bookcase near the kitchen.

"Nerd."

"Pfft, just go check on Elena", Sam retorted and began pulling books from the shelves.

Dean heaved himself from the couch and headed towards the hallway. Barkley followed, his large eyes never leaving Dean.

"Stupid cat", he muttered as he neared what he assumed was Elena's bedroom. Softly pushing the door open, he curiously peered in.

Elena's bedroom wasn't anything extravagant. A nice queen size bed, cream walls with a purple feature wall, a sliding-mirror closet and another door which he assumed led to a personal bathroom.

There was a large duffel bag on her bed. She had emptied her 'work' clothes into a pile at the foot of her bed and there were now clean clothes laid out for her to pack into the bag.

Dean eyed the not so obvious 'protection' bags, symbols, charms spread about her room. Jars of coloured rock salt, silver crosses, a large full length mirror that he was almost certain contained a 'true reflection' mechanism in it. Hell, the girl had iron in her lamp stand, her bed, even in the clothes hangers. Dean could even see the iron, salt and bits of glass in the three wind-chimes that hung from her window and the posts of her bed.

"Don't know how to knock?" Elena entered the room from the bathroom, her body wrapped in a thick, blue towel.

_Even the towel has a damn protection symbol on it_, he mused silently to himself.

"Door was open," he shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips, "didn't need to knock. Plus, my friend here -" his eyes lowered to Barkley, who was now rubbing his face on Elena's bare, wet calves, " - kept an eye on me."

Elena scoffed, turning away and opening her closet.

"Sam send you to check on me?" She asked casually while pulling a few bras and a stack of panties out and dropping them onto the bed.

"Yeah, you're taking your sweet-ass time", Dean replied, but his eyes were on the pile of lingerie.

Elena gave him an indignant stare, her hands on her hips.

"Well, I wouldn't expect less from a strip -" Dean didn't have time to finish his sentence. Elena was a flurry of speed heading towards him. Had Dean not known about her…situation, he could have landed a severe punch to the jaw.

Thankfully, he caught her fist only just below his face. The chimes hanging from her bed swayed and tinkled against the metal posts.

Looking down at her, he smirked. "A bit rusty are we?"

She snarled. "Because you'd know all about that, wouldn't you _Dean_."

Dean growled and forcefully caught her lips with his. She groaned against his mouth as they fought for dominance. Dean roughly lifted her, Elena's legs wrapping around her waist as he pinned her against the door.

There was another growl. She had bit down on his tongue with her left incisor, the blood gushing from his mouth and into hers. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the blood tickled at her tastebuds.

"Guys! Come on!" Sam's voice was barely audible against their deep, passionate gasps.

Dean pulled away, his face only inches away from hers. Her towel had slipped and Dean could feel her excited nipples pressed against his chest. Elena's eyes had turned an amber colour. Her eyes were normally a deep, warm brown.

He closed the gap between them, his tongue flicking out and catching the drop of blood on her lip. His tongue felt warm as the small puncture wound rapidly healed.

Gently letting her feet reach the ground, he gingerly rearranged the towel so it sat in the right place and covered those sweet, rose bud nipples.

A smile played on her lips as he took a step back. Elena could smell the arousal, the passion, the want, the _need_.

"Something's never change", Dean murmured as he closed the door behind him and rearranged himself.


	3. Hitting A Nerve

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Please review!**

* * *

"_The Holiday Inn_?" Elena read out with a dumbfounded expression. "I'm sorry boys, but I'm just not up for catching herpes from my hotel bed sheets tonight, or any other night for that matter!"

Dean scoffed, "I dunno what _you__'__re_ doing with _you__'__re_ bed sheets but -"

"Shut up, douche." Elena snapped as she slammed the car door and headed towards check-in.

Sam shrugged at Dean before jogging to catch up with Elena.

"Great, leave me with the heavy lifting", Dean murmured to himself while eyeing the several bags in the backseat.

"You two really need to sort your crap out", Sam said as they waited at the check-in desk.

_Ding-ding._

Elena rang the bell. "Sort our crap out? He's the one with the crap, Sam", she lifted onto her tip-toes and peered over the desk.

_Ding-ding._

"You know, you didn't even give him a chance to explain what happened," Sam continued, his eyes steadily watching the overly restless Elena pressing the bell again, "you both just went haywire until you stormed off and it took me two-freakin'-weeks to get in contact with you."

"Where the hell is the damn hotel guy!" Elena impatiently hissed.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Letting out a sigh, she turned her eyes up to his face. "Sam, I'm sorry. I really am. I had no intentions of hurting you - you're like a brother to me, the best friend I could every ask for," she gently squeezed his arm, "but I needed to escape. I needed to feel normal, make a living, have a hobby, make friends." _But I needed to escape the failed hunting__'__s. I needed to feel safe, not have the urge to drain people dry, get away from this love-hate bullshit_.

"Hey, sorry man," a small, round man appeared behind the counter, "I was using the bathroom. Someone puked in there and I had to stand funnily while trying to -" He realised that Sam wasn't the only person there. Elena stood there, her face a combination of disgruntled shock and disgust.

"Erm -" Mr. Too Much Info embarrassingly muttered. He cleared his throat then asked, "how can I help you?"

"Two rooms, thanks. One with two double beds and the other, I don't care." Elena's expression still conveyed how she felt about what he had said.

"Um, we only have one room left."

"That's ok. I can sleep on the couch." Sam suggested, but Elena wasn't going to have that.

"I'm sorry, but -" her eyes lowered to the name tag on his pizza stained shirt, "_Ted_, I will not be sharing a bed with Slut McGee out there. You gotta have another spare room!"

Ted's lip trembled as held the room key up, "I-I'm sorry but we only have one room with one double and small fold-out lounge."

Elena glared at him for a moment. "You're lucky, _Tedmiester_. I'm too tired to argue all night. Gimme the damn key."

She snatched it from his hand and stormed out.

Sam took a deep breath while flipping his wallet open to give Ted a credit card. Ted hesitantly took the card, giving Sam a somewhat sceptical stare.

"Oh," Sam began slowly and awkwardly, "I-I'm not, uh, Slut McGee."

-

Elena passed Dean as she briskly headed towards room 12. He was fumbling with two duffle bags, a backpack and a black sports bag.

"A little help here?!" He called out.

"Nope."

Sam soon entered the parking lot and took one of the bags.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked as they headed towards the room Elena had just entered.

Sam shook his head, "Elena, man. She's on edge."

"She's always on edge!" Dean huffed, "The damn woman got this whole 'sexy-but-insane' thing goin' on."

"I just hope that she's learnt to control herself," Sam replied anxiously, "you know how she tries so hard. You can only ignore what you are for so long."

"As long as the sexy outweighs the insane, she can ignore or not ignore for however long she wants", Dean murmured to himself as he dumped the bags on the ground and closed the door.

The evening consisted of Elena sitting at the small dinner table, her nose buried in a notebook as she hastily wrote. Sam was seated across from her, laptop up and running, searching for another hunt. Dean on the other hand, had reclined on the larger of the two beds, his arms behind his head as he occasionally chuckled at the _Scooby-Doo _re-run on the small TV.

"Find anything?" Elena asked Sam, her eyes still on her notebook.

"Yeah, several deaths in Pennsylvania and a bunch of animal mutilations," his eyes scanned over the articles on the screen, "appears to be vampire related."

"Damn blood-suckers again -" Dean's voice added from behind Elena.

Sam lifted his eyes to see Elena close hers and take a deep breath.

"Ignore him", Sam instructed.

" - They don't have a single human fibre in them."

_Snap_.

Elena gave an exasperated sigh. Blue ink drizzled over her hands, her notebook and her clothes.

Sam jumped up, "Here, let me help you -"

"No, Sam," Elena went into the tiny kitchen and dropped the broken pen in the sink, "I think I'm just gonna walk down to that corner store and find something to get this stain out of my shirt."

She quickly rinsed her hands. Blue ink seeped into the edges of her nails, tainting the pretty French white polish.

"Someone should go with you", Sam suggested as Elena passed him and picked up her purse.

She gave an unconvincing smile, "I'm a big girl, Sam. I can handle a two minute walk down the road." Then she closed the door behind her.

Dean turned his eyes away from the TV to find Sam glaring at him.

"What?"

Sam simply shook his head.

**-**

-_  
_

Elena bit down on her tongue to stop herself from succumbing to her inner demons and smashing one of the Impala's windows. She recognised a nice car when she saw one. Plus, the gorgeous thing didn't deserve the wrath of a human with family tree that contained Vampires.

Letting out a breath she hadn't realised holding, she stepped onto the gravel. The little, stone pebbles dug into her bare feet. Ignoring how annoying it felt, she began walking slowly towards the main road._  
_

Gazing at her nails, she suddenly felt immensely angry. Looking at her white shirt, it was just as crap as her nails.

_Fucking asshole, he had no right to lay into me like that, _she thought sourly to herself, _I didn't even bait him. I'm trying to be civil and he's all in my face like the douche he is…_

Elena could feel the anger rising in her chest. She silently scolded herself for letting him get to her.

Stepping over a puddle, she took the time to calm herself on the way to the small store. Dean and Elena had a lot of problems. She knew that, he knew that. Hell, even Sam knew it.

Elena had joined the Winchester boys when she turned twenty-two. Living in a family that chose to 'ignore' the change in her, she felt compelled to be somewhat rebellious. It was not anything major at first, just things like staying out til the wee hours of the morning, getting a fake I.D., hunting demons. The usual.

This had led to her being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Leaving her home, she ventured to the US and found that her 'condition' wasn't the only crazy thing happening. This had led her to a small town where a nest of 'vegetarian' Vampires were living…


	4. Heart Of Glass

**A/N: Another chapter! I think I'm on a roll haha SHOW ME SOME LOVE PLEASE!!!**

NOTES:  
**-Flashback to episode 'Blood lust'**

* * *

"_Just how much of you is our kind?_" Lenore had asked.

"_My mother__'__s great, great grandmother was_," Elena had revealed, "_she bore children from a human. It__'__s washed out pretty much in my family, but the odd kid gets fangs or unusual eye-colour. Nothing a good dentist and contact lenses can__'__t fix_."

"_And you?_"

"_Retractable incisors. Eyes change when I__'__m angry, emotionally charged_," Elena remembered how she had hesitated, "_I do get the thirst, but it only occurs every few weeks_."

Lenore had thoughtfully rubbed her arm, "_It__'__s ok. We__'__ll look after you_."

Elena had been the one driving to their hideout. Lenore had explained why there was a gagged human in the backseat of the car, but Elena still felt unsure about the situation.

Winchester had passed her ears a few times, but she was lucky enough to pass as a human herself. She never felt threatened.

"_Go with him_," Lenore whispered to Elena from the passenger seat of the car when they had arrived back at the hotel Sam was staying, "_you__'__re practically human. You could help us ensure they don__'__t follow_."

Elena had hesitantly agreed.

"_Oh my god, are you ok_?!" Elena worriedly said whilst helping Sam up and taking the bag off his head.

"_Yeah, I__'__m fine_," he had rubbed his eyes and then peered down at Elena, "_thanks. Did you see where that car went?_"

Elena had shook her head. "_No, but I think I recognised one of them_."

Sam had believed her story of using the vending machine near the parking lot and seeing a car dump him right in front of her. After fabricating that she recognised the woman - someone she saw killing and drinking the blood of a cow in a paddock near her house, Sam had decided she may be able to help.

"_Can I talk to you alone?_" Sam had stormed into the room. Elena had stayed outside but peered inwards. Two men sat at a table: a black man with eyes that held no emotion and a younger man with blue-hazel eyes shocked at the sudden commotion.

Elena remember catching those eyes looking at her.

The door closed behind them as Sam and Dean joined Elena in the car park. She silently watched as Sam and his brother discussed what had just happened.

"_I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people_." Sam attempted to explained.

Dean had scoffed at the thought, "_You're joking. Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are?_"

"_The cattle mutilations. They said they live off of animal blood_."

"_And you believed 'em?_" Dean had turned away.

"_Look at me, Dean! They let me go without a scratch_."

"_Wait, so you're sayin'...no, man. No way. I don't know why they let you go, I don't really care. We find 'em and we waste 'em_."

"_Why?_"

"_What part of "vampires" don't you understand, Sam?" _Dean had firmly stated_, "If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story, that's our job_."

"_No, Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil_."

"_Of course they're killing people! That's what they do. They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of 'em._"

"_I saw them leave him here_," Elena had intervened, "_they didn't hurt him at all_."

Dean had suddenly turned his distraught face towards Elena. "_Who are you?_"

"_My name is Elena_. _I - I know about them_," she had pretended as if she was fragile, scared, "_I saw them kill some cattle near my house. I was too afraid to tell anyone_."

"_She saw them, so she might be able to help_", Sam had informed. His voice was warm, friendly…

Elena could remember the dark man, Gordon. He had taken her arm, sliced it over Lenore and let the blood drizzle into her mouth. Lenore had tried to hide her Vampire instincts, but Elena's blood was more human than Vampire. Her teeth extended and she snarled hungrily.

The sight of her own blood had made Elena's chest heat up, urges rising to the surface. Arm shaking, she gulped as her incisors pressed into the insides of her mouth.

"_Let her go_!" Dean had shouted, his eyes dark and ferocious. His gun was pointed directly at Gordon. "_Now_!"

"_Relax. If I wanted to kill her, she'd already be on the floor _-" Gordon had looked at Elena and froze, " - _you're eyes. You're one of them_."

"_No, I'm not a full Vampire _-" Elena had tried to reason, blinking her eyes hard and willing them back to brown, but Gordon now held the knife at her neck. Dean and Sam had stared for a moment, yet there combat-face had not faltered.

"_Filthy half-breed_!" Gordon had hissed into her ear.

Fury. Anger. Elena let out a scream, shoving Gordon as hard as she could. He had stumbled and Dean stood over him with a gun pointed at his face.

"_Sam_," Dean's eyes had been staring at Elena, "_get them out of here_."

-

"That's ten-fifty", the guy behind the counter said. Elena handed him the money then left without getting the change. He called out to her, but she ignored him and began walking back to the hotel.

Her mind was buzzing with her past. She had stuck with the Winchester boys up until they came up against Gordon again several months later. He had almost killed her and Sam. Dean had wanted to use her as bait for what ever was killing the 'chosen ones' because Elena had an aura about her that went beyond human.

The plan had failed. Dean had been captured by Gordon, Sam had to protect a 'chosen one' named Ava and Elena had followed Sam to Lafayette - Indiana. In the process of K.O'ing Gordon, saving Dean and Elena trying to help, Elena had gotten in the way of Gordon holding a knife.

"Hey!"

Elena looked up and found Dean jogging towards her. She slowed down until Dean was in step next to her as they headed towards the hotel.

"You've been almost an hour," Dean said as Elena tried to walk faster, "the store was only half a block away."

Elena shrugged. "I took my '_sweet-ass time_'."

Dean caught her arm. Elena turned, her eyes staring at him.

"Look," Dean began, "I shouldn't have made that comment back at the hotel."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," Elena replied, her voice steady, "it was rude."

"It was, and I really shouldn't be such a douche."

Elena scoffed and began walking again.

"There's not point in wasting time in tryina' apologize, Dean," she said, "there's more important things to worry about."

Dean stopped, an angry frown on his face. "I'm trying to put an effort in, Lena. It's a two-way street."

Elena kept walking, her jaw clenched while she focused on not letting her eyes water.

"Let's talk about something else", Elena suddenly suggested.

Dean still frowned at her as they continued walking.

"So what's the count now?" She cocked her brow at him.

Dean gave a quizzical stare, "To what?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Come off it, Dean. You know what I'm talking about."

Dean smirked. "Fine. Goin' on two-fifty."

Elena mock-blanched, "I'm surprised you ain't got some super-STD now."

Dean chuckled. "I like to know it's safe where I stick my pride an' glory."

Elena couldn't help but chuckle also. "Hey, do you remember that bet we had?"

He looked thoughtful for a second than said, "Oh, yeah! Well, obviously I'm winning."

Elena playfully punched him. "Ha, not yet. You still haven't reached three-hundred and you only have 'til the end of this year - Ow!"

Elena suddenly pulled her leg up, hoping on one foot and letting out a string of curse words.

"What'd ya' step on?" Dean was already reaching out to her.

She immediately sank to the gravel ground and turned her foot up.

"That's a big piece of glass," Dean knelt down next to her, "ya' know, you might wanna wear shoes more often."

Elena was eyeing the piece of glass with immense disdain. "You try dancin' in hooker heels for six hours straight and then tell me to wear shoes more often. Jackass."

"Well, I could just leave you here with a piece of glass the size of a ruler in your foot or you can be nice to me."

"Dean, we're twenty metres away from our hotel door." Elena dead-panned. They were in the car park.

Dean glanced the short distance then stood. "You're call."

He began to walk away.

"Uh, Dean?"

He smirked triumphantly as Elena's small voice called out to him when he had only taken a few steps.

"Yes?" He faced her.

"Um, I would really appreciate it if you -" Elena suddenly yelled, "Get your ass over here and carry me to the damn hotel room."

"Looks like you guys kissed and made up", Sam presumed as Dean walked into the room carrying Elena 'bridal' style.

"I stepped in glass. See!" Elena immediately pointed out.

"Woah!" Sam stepped back as his eyes fell on the sharp, shiny glass jutting from the arch of her foot.

Dean moved to the double bed and dropped her.

She huffed, eyes glaring at Dean.

"Sam, go to Ted and see if he has a first aid kit", Dean instructed while dropping the shopping bag onto the table and heading over to the sink.

"Sure." Sam was gone.

Elena held her leg over the bed, watching as the blood drizzled down the heel of her foot and onto the ground. The dirty glass glistened crimson. Her stomach suddenly became tight, her mouth watery.

"Hurry up. Please."

Dean knelt down, holding a bowl of warm water below her foot. Elena watched, mesmerised as a drop of blood dropped into the water and spread within the clear liquid.

"When was the last time you ate human food?" Dean asked.

Elena looked at his face. Concern.

_Dean, you're really confusing. One minute you're a fuck-head and now you're my saviour? I think I've faced worse things than glass_, she thought to herself.

"Two days ago", she answered.

Dean shook his head disapprovingly. "Elena, you know perfectly well what happens when you don't eat food! Your control lessens and you're more prone to attacking."

"Don't think I don't know that, _Dean_," she snapped, "besides, my control is a hell of a lot better than it was months ago. I don't have to feed as often now."

"I don't care," Dean shook his head again then lifted her foot so it was at his eye level, "just - don't squirm too much."

Elena squeezed her eyes shut. "Go."

Dean pulled the glass out in one swift movement.

"Jesus, fucking, fuck!" Elena hissed. Blood pooled out of the wound and Dean instantly began cleaning it with a cloth and the warm water. "Fucking - fuck me, you son of a bitch, Dean!"

"As flattered as I am," Dean said, his eyes still inspecting her foot as he thoroughly cleaned it, "Gotta get you stitched up before any of this dirty talk can pull through."

Elena fell back onto the bed, her hands covering her face as the pain shot up her calf. "Don't get your hopes up," her voice was muffled by a pained groan, "or _anything else _of that manner."

Dean lifted his gaze, staring down her torso. Her back was arched as she tried to keep still from the immense pain. Although she was groaning from pain and not pleasure, Dean's mind began playing out opposite scenarios.

"I'll try not to", Dean murmured to himself.

Elena lifted her head to look at him just as Sam entered with a small red bag.

"That looks nasty", he said as his eyes fell on her foot.

"Thanks, Sam. Really, thanks," Elena sarcastically replied, "now give Dean the bloody first aid kit."

"Dude, there's like three band-aids, half a packet of paracetamol and a small tube of antiseptic cream - ugh, make that two band-aids," Dean cringed, "ones used."

Elena sighed, propping herself onto her elbows so she could look at both of them. "Is the bleeding stopping?"

Dean nodded, "Slowly, but you might need two or three stitches."

"Where are you gonna get a surgical needle and thread?"

"Get her the Whiskey and the needle and thread from your bag", Dean asked Sam.

"I already got it." Sam handed it to Dean.

Elena let her head fall back and groaned, "This is so shit. I hope you're gonna let me drink some of that."

"There's only enough to clean the wound out."

An even louder groan. "Alright, just do it and stitch my stupid foot up!"

Fifteen minutes of curse words, Sam leaving because he kept laughing at Dean trying to keep her foot still and Elena trying to kick Dean with her other foot - Dean had managed to clean the wound, put several stitches in then tightly bandage her foot up with an old, ripped shirt.

Elena now had a pillow over her face and was laying with her arms out.

"Still alive, gutter-mouth?" Sam asked when he closed the door behind him.

She merely lifted one hand and flipped him off.

"Good." Sam turned his laptop off then moved over to the other bed.

"Take some of this -" Dean took the pillow off and thrust his open palm towards her, " -it'll help with the pain."

"What is it?"

"Some of that paracetamol."

"No thanks," Elena rolled to her side so her back was to him, "I haven't eaten. I'll get sick."

"Don't come cryin' to me when you wake up in the morn and feel like an elephant stepped on you," Dean retorted then added, "you're laying diagonally."

"So?"

"Sam has the single."

"Your point is?"

Dean suddenly threw himself onto the bed, the startling bounce causing Elena to groan in annoyance as realization caught up with her.

"We're bunkin', princess."


	5. Tension

**A/N: Thanks you for all your nice reviews! I really appreciate it :) This is a short chapter but the next is HUGE!**

* * *

"Move over."

"I'm on my side," Dean replied coolly, "it's just I'm bigger, so my side is bigger than yours."

"Dean, you're 6 ft 1! I'm only 5 ft 3," Elena stressed, "and my foot is stuffed. I need a bit more room to be comfortable. And stop elbowing me in the ear!"

They both lay on top of the covers, eyes attempting to stay on the fuzzy TV but it always ended with both of them bickering. Elena had decided that it wasn't that bad having Slut McGee sleeping next to her, but if he lay a finger on her - she wouldn't hesitate to bite it off. Or anything else that happened to jab her throughout the night.

Dean was casually lying on his back, legs stretched out to the end of the bed with his feet crossed, arms behind his head and elbows managing to nudge Elena every moment or two.

"Seriously," Elena was getting more and more agitated, "just put that arm down!"

Dean smiled, eyes still on the TV.

"Fine!" Elena hissed and sat up with her back to him, "I'll freakin' sleep on the couch."

"I wouldn' if I were you," Dean said, "I saw all sorts of stains on that thing."

Elena gave a frustrated growl, "Dean, I swear!" She twisted her torso so she was facing him, a finger pointed at his casual facade, "When you fall asleep, you're gonna wake up with something very important missing from your body if you don't cooperate."

"Alright," Dean let out a sigh, "look! My arm is down. Will ya' stop whinging now?"

"As soon as you stop being an ass", Elena murmured as she returned to her position of comfort.

They sunk into a partially awkward silence. The reception-challenged TV kept blinking from colour to black and white. Dean was unfazed by it and still gave the odd chuckle at the childish antics and catch-phrases of the ancient episode of _Scooby-Doo_.

Elena's foot was becoming more and more itchy. She still had her jeans on, dry blood itching against her leg. And she suddenly realised just how difficult it would be to take them off with a bung foot.

Using her other foot, she tried to scratch through the bandages with her big toe. It merely made her foot throb with pain. And the itch intensify.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she tried again.

"God dammit!"

"Itchy?" Dean asked, eyes still on the TV.

Elena nodded. "Yes. And my foot is throbbing like a bitch. Not to mention my jeans have dried blood on them and it's making my legs itch too."

Dean suddenly switched the TV off and they were shrouded with darkness, "Unbutton your jeans."

"What?!"

"Just unbutton your pants!"

"Wow, I thought we'd have to wait til my foot was better," Elena replied sarcastically, "hope you don't mind being on top, Dean."

Dean huffed. He moved to the end of the bed and gently began tugging them down, making sure to avoid any pressure or pain on her foot. Elena watched his silhouette reaching over her, his body heat radiating down on her like a warm pulse. Without thought, she took a huge breath. The smell of his scent, his cologne, his masculinity.

"Thinkin' 'bout me naked?" Dean asked whilst lingering over her for a moment. She could hear the amusement in his voice. The satisfaction.

"Just help me get my jeans off or my knee is gonna meet your so called pride-and-glory", Elena hoped her voice was convincing.

"Eager", he clicked his tongue then resumed gently tugging her jeans down. His fingers lingered of the soft skin of her thigh. Just that moment too long. He threw her jeans onto the table.

"Lift your legs up", he instructed and Elena did. He pulled the blankets from under her so she now lay on the soft, cotton sheets.

Elena watched as he then lifted his arms and pulled his shirt off. As his arms lifted over his head, her eyes lingered over the taunt muscles clenching over his chest. Dean then threw the shirt into the darkness, kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed next to Elena. He leant down and pulled the blanket over them.

Elena stared into the darkness, her stomach not only clenching from thirst now.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Sorry?" Dean replied, cocking his head towards her, "Did _Elena_ just say _thank you_?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did," she turned her head and found him already looking at her, "I really appreciate everything you've done tonight - patchin' me up and all, helpin' me. Really. Thank you."

"Pleasure is all mine." He was smirking at her.

Elena furrowed her brow at him, "This must be the first time you've shared a bed with a woman without getting laid."

"You don't know that", Dean's voice dripped with cockiness.

"I know that if you touch me -"

"I just took your jeans off and you were looking at me like you wanted to eat me up," he grinned, "me being delicious and all. And I bet that wasn't the hunger for blood, either."

Elena grunted, turning her face away. "I swear, you just reek of huge ego."

" Speakin' of huge, I got other huge things."

Elena put her hands over her face and shook her head. "Dean, I really didn't need to hear that," she tried to roll away so her back would be to him, but found that he was laying on her shirt, "I'm going to sleep."

She yanked the shirt free, closed her eyes and tried to get comfortable. She could hear Dean turning away also and shuffling around to get comfortable.

"'Night, Dean."

"'Night Elena," Dean replied, "don't have too many dreams about me."

Elena elbowed him.

"Oh," Dean added, "and I want my shirt back."


	6. Push

**A/N: I know I promised a long chapter but I had to split it - it just looked better that way. Also, a quick note: I will be going to Pennsylvania and other places in America and wont be back til Sept 7! I'll try to get a few more chapters in before I leave...which is in a few weeks!**

**Thank you for the kind reviews!**

_**

* * *

**_

FLASH BACK

_**GOING TO LAWRENCE, KANSAS**_

_**MID-LATE DECEMBER 06**_

_Elena sat silently, the heavy rock blasting throughout the Impala. Her ears had started to ring but she didn't complain. Her stomach was giddy with excitement, her ears were listening to anything and everything around her, her eyes staring out the window at the passing fields of grass._

_She had spoken to Lenore before the nest had moved, Elena had thanked her for all her help and support. Lenore gave her a warm smile, rubbed her arm and thanked her for being strong when Gordon had attacked…_

_Elena, Sam and Dean watched as the several cars left town._

"_So, what are you going to do now?" Sam asked Elena._

_Elena pursed her lips. "I'm not sure…"_

"_Have you got a home?"_

"_No," she shook her head, "I only recently arrived here. I was staying with Lenore."_

_Dean furrowed his brow, "You can't be older than twenty. Shouldn't you be at home with your parents?"_

"_Or at least have gone with Lenore?" Sam added._

_Elena shrugged, "You may have noticed that I'm not like Lenore or the rest of her kind. And I don't think 'parents' really apply to my situation."_

"_You might need to explain that to us." Dean's eyes stared steadily at her._

"_Yeah, whatever," Elena rubbed her stomach, "can we get something to eat first? Anyone up for Golden Emperor? My shout."_

_Ten minutes passed and they were now sitting in the small Chinese restaurant. Elena sat across from Dean and Sam. The two boys had immediately sat across from her - she didn't take offence to it, maybe they just wanted front seats to a good story? Or they were very, very wary and both had guns under the table…_

"_Here are your menus," a cute Chinese woman placed a laminate menu in front of them. Her eyes lingered on Dean, "just let me know when you're ready to order."_

_Dean turned his eyes up at her, a charming smile on his face, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be calling specifically for you."_

_Her cheeks grew red and she giggled while walking away, of course looking over her shoulder at him once._

_Elena looked at Sam. Sam shrugged, "He's just like that…"_

_Elena shrugged and turned her attention to the menu._

"_So, fill us in then," Dean asked in a firm tone, "give us a reason to not stake you right now."_

_Elena lifted her gaze, her eyes staring hard at him. "Dean, clearly I'm not a rabid Vampire and I'm here about to eat some freakin' awesome spring rolls," she huffed, "obviously you aren't paying attention."_

_Sam chuckled, "Man, she's got a point. If she is digesting food, she isn't a threat."_

_Elena pulled a satisfied grin then poked her tongue at him. "Suck on that, genius."_

_Dean rose a curious brow at her, "We'll if you insist…"_

_Elena gave a disgusted huff and turned her eyes back to the menu. "Yeah, right," Elena flitted her eyes towards the kitchen, "I'm sure Yoko wont like that very much."_

_The three of them gazed towards the kitchen door to see the pretty Chinese girl staring daggers at Elena. _

"_Call her over, I'm ready to order."_

_Sam and Elena stifled their laughter as the Chinese girl eagerly ran towards them. _

"_What can I get you?" She asked in her soft, polite voice._

_Elena gave a thoughtful sigh then said, "Can I please get a number 3, a number 8, two number 6's and a small number 12. Oh, and a jug of water," she smiled at the waitress, "thanks. What do you guys want?"_

_Sam and Dean stared at her with wide eyes._

"_How are you gonna' finish all that?" Sam asked as their meals were being placed in front of them fifteen minutes later. _

_Elena had started eating immediately, "Because I have to," she chewed for a bit then continued, "because I'm only partially Vampire, my human needs outweigh my blood needs. So, I just eat. A lot."_

"_So, how can you be only part Vampire?" Dean asked, his eyes still on Elena as she shovelled food into her mouth._

"'_Cos," she swallowed the food in her mouth, "way down the family tree, a Vampire married into my family. Passed the gene down. But she was the only bloodsucker to marry into the family, so it's basically been washed out. I'm the only one with a slight bloodlust."_

"_How much is 'slight'?" Sam asked curiously._

_Elena finished up her first number 6 and pulled her number 3 towards her, "I need to feed on animal blood every three-four weeks. Really just depends on how much strain I put on my body."_

"_So, if you feed on more blood the first time," Sam concluded, "you wont need as much the next time? Or if you're injured, you'll need it sooner."_

_Elena nodded while filling her mouth up with noodles._

"_How do you do that?" Dean murmured. He had been watching Elena just put more and more food in her body without a gasp of air._

_She shrugged._

"_Take me with you."_

_Sam furrowed his brow at her. "What?"_

"_Take me with you!" Elena repeated, putting her chop sticks down._

"_Where?" Dean asked, "You mean on the road?"_

"_Yeah, I can help you," she nodded, "I can smell and sense things so much faster than a human could."_

"_No." Dean said bluntly._

"_What? Why?" Elena's voice rose with disbelief, "I know how to fight! I know pretty much all the legends and folklore, I know Latin pretty damn well and could help you with anything you needed."_

"_Because you're a girl." Dean stated what he assumed was the logical answer._

_Elena's eyes became wide. "What?! How can you just -"_

"_Guys! Stop!" Sam interrupted, "Dean, she could help us. And we should see Bobby, he would love to see this evolution break through."_

"_I know a Bo -" Elena stopped, then said, "see, who ever this Bobby is, I bet he would love to meet me."_

"_I dunno, Sammy…"_

"_Look," Sam turned to Dean, "I don't think she's gonna go rabid on us! And if she does…"_

"_Stake me." Elena finished._

_Dean and Sam stared at her._

_Elena grinned. "Elena: 10 points. Winchester boys: 0."_


End file.
